Nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) is a powerful tool in probing the structures and petrophysical properties of porous and permeable media such as rocks, soil, zeolites, and biological tissues, and has been widely used in hydrology, petroleum engineering, environment engineering, biomedical research, and clinical settings.